The Legend of Spyro: The Oncoming Storm
by mrthischarmingman2
Summary: A year has passed since the fall of The Dark Master and Spyro and Cynder are enjoying the new era of peace. But that peace is shattered when a devastating new force marches upon the land. If they are to save Warfang and the entire Dragon race, Spyro and Cynder must fight alongside an ally who they are uncertain if they can trust.
1. Chapter 1

Spyro's eyes fluttered open as he awoke from his peaceful slumber. The morning sun shone through his bedroom window as he shifted himself out of his bed and stretched, letting out a sleepy yawn as he did so. It had been, by his estimate, a year since the defeat of Malefor; and that year was, in his opinion, the best he had had in his life thus far, no thanks to a certain someone.

He walked over to the other side of the bed, looking down on the being he had shared it with. The black dragoness began to stir as she awoke, her eyes slowly opening as she did so. Spyro smiled down at her as her eyes met his, to which she returned.

"Good morning, Cynder." he said, as the black dragoness shifted out of the bed.

"Good morning." she answered back as she stretched out, stretching out like he had done when he awoke, "Sleep well?"

"I always sleep well when you're beside me." Spyro smiled.

Cynder giggled in amusement, "Is that the best you can do?" she smirked playfully.

Spyro's cheeks suddenly felt hot, a sense of embarrassment rushing over him as he let out a sheepish chuckle. Cynder was, in his opinion, the best thing that had ever happened to him in his life. She had stood by him as he fought against The Dark Master himself. Once a puppet to which he pulled the strings, she had stood up to him in defiance.

Spyro had hoped that following Malefor's defeat, the other members of the dragon would start seeing her as one of them; and for the most part, they had. However, there were still hushed whispers and cold shoulders from a few citizens of Warfang, who did not seem to be as forgiving as the rest.

Cynder was, to him, the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes upon. It was her eyes that defined her beauty in his opinion. They were brilliant emerald, and seemed to shimmer when he gazed into them.

"Sorry about that." the purple dragon chuckled awkwardly. Even he knew that that wasn't a good one, but it was the best he could come up with, and he'd just said it without thinking.

Cynder giggled again as she walked up to the purple dragon. She nuzzled him softly, to which he returned.

"Come on." she said, turning towards the door, "let's go get some breakfast."

Spyro smiled and nodded in agreement. He followed the black dragoness as she opened the door and stepped into the hallway beyond.

**First chapter done. Sorry for the slow start, but it should improve when the story gets going. Also, just so you all know, Spyro and Cynder have not been doing anything. They were just sleeping in the same bed, that's all. You should also know that I have no schedule to upload these chapters, and I also have college to deal with, so don't expect anything soon. I will continue as soon as I can though, and don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

As Spyro walked down the hallway, he reflected on what life had been like for him thus far. Following their return to Warfang, he and Cynder had been greeted with a hero's welcome. It had been an enormous celebration, stretching out to the entire Dragon City. It wasn't just been a time of celebration however. It was also a time of mourning. The city gave a memorial service to the late Guardian of Fire, Ignitus, who has sacrificed his life to ensure Spyro and Cynder reached Malefor. Spyro missed him terribly, and would always make sure that he visited Ignitus's memorial whenever he could.

As he and Cynder walked out of the hallway, and out into the large chamber beyond, they were greeted the sound of many voices chatting from all directions and the sight of many dragons around their age roaming around. As they made their way through the crowd, many dragons noticed them instantly. It was hard to blend when you had saved the world from destruction, especially when one of you was a purple dragon.

"Hey Spyro! Hey Cynder!"

"How're you doing?"

"You guys busy later?"

"Wanna hang out this afternoon?"

It was the usual banter that the two dragons heard every day. Life at Warfang's Dragon Academy was always busy for any student attending. It was where young dragons were taught the elements and history by the Guardians themselves. The Dragon Temple had originally filled that purpose, but after its' destruction during the war against the Dark Master, the Academy was put to use.

It wasn't surprising that everyone wanted to be around Spyro and Cynder, to be around the two dragons that had saved the world. They tried to be on good terms with the other students, but they had never really accepted any offer to hang out with any of them.

They walked through the crowd until they reached the door leading outside, and were greeted by a cool morning breeze, a blue sky and bright sunlight. The Acdemy's grounds were surprisingly vast, seeing that the complex was based in the centre of Warfang.

at the academy's Great Hall. Hundreds of dragons sat at the formation of tables that stretched across the room, chatting to one another as their voices echoed throughout the vast space of the hall.

The purple dragon and the black dragoness both scanned the room, examining all of the dragons who sat at the tables. Their eyes stopped as they noticed the empty space at the end of the table at the right edge of the room. As they moved towards the end table, several other dragons turned their heads from their breakfasts or conversations to greet them, or simply watch as they walked by. The usual thing the happened whenever the two were in the Great Hall.

The two dragons sat down at the empty seats, scanning the table in front of them. There sat an assortment of food, from plates of meat to bowls of fruit. There was also a number of baked goods as well, such as bread and biscuits. Spyro quickly grabbed an apple from the nearest fruit bowel, while Cynder reached out and took a peach, The purple dragon wasn't really feeling that hungry, and by the looks of things, neither did his friend.

Well... more than friends actually.

Cynder was so much more to him than that, though it seemed obvious given how they shared the same bed (not that any of the other students knew that). The two dragons had been through a lot together. From when Spyro freed her from Malefor's influence, to when they stood together and triumphed over the Dark Master himself.

It was then, as the world broke apart around them, did it happen.

"I know what I need to do. Just get out here Cynder!"

"Spyro, no... You don't have to do anything! Let's just go!"

"Where, Cynder? They'll be nothing left! The world is breaking apart! But I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to."

She stared into his eyes, her own filled with understanding. "Then I'm with you."

As he concentrated all of his strength and energy, her words having given him the determination to do so, she said it. Those three words.

"I love you."

"Spyro? Yoo-hoo! Anyone home? Hellooo?"

The purple dragon snapped out his memory as a new, yet familiar voice called him back into the present time. He hadn't bitten into his apple yet, which was still sitting in his paw. As he looked around in the direction the voice came from, he immediately saw a small, glowing ball of golden light hovering in front of him.

"Sparx!" Spyro exclaimed, happy to see his dragonfly companion. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, me? I've been fine. Voice hasn't changed at all though, so I guess that's a plus!"

Spyro couldn't help but smile at his dragonfly friend/ foster brother. He had known Sparx all his life, after the dragonfly's parents found his egg that fateful day. They had been through a lot together, from the very start when Spyro left the swamp to find out who he was; to when he, Cynder and Ignitus went to confront Malefor themselves. Spyro was certain that if he could, Sparx would have been there with him and Cynder at the very end.

The purple dragon bit into his apple as Sparx turned his attention over to the black dragoness beside him, who had just swallowed. "Oh yeah, and uh... hi Cynder." he said akwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"It's nice to see you too, Sparx." Cynder smiled, before taking another bite out of her peach

Spyro swallowed the piece of apple he had been chewing. "What have you been up to then, Sparx? Anything going on?"

"Ah no, not really." Sparx replied casually, "Just same old, same old." His mouth suddnely formed a devious smile. "I'm the one who should be asking that question." he smirked, "What have you two lovebirds been up to together lately? Anything... interesting?"

Cynder let out an agitated groan, while Spyro simply rolled his eyes in annoyance. Sparx had been teasing them since they announced to him their realtionship, and while it at first caught them completely off guard and now left them stuttering for an answer, now it just got annoying and repetitive.

"For the last time Sparx," Cynder muttered in annoyance, narrowing her eyes slightly, "no. We haven't been doing anything."

The dragonfly laughed. "Alright then." he said sarcastically, as if he didn't believe them (though he did), "I'll take your word for it."

After that, Spyro, Cynder and Sparx continued to talk as the hustle and bustle of the hall continued around them. As they did, Spyro thought to himself what he would do with Cynder that day. Classes were off for two days, giving students all the time they wanted to do as they please, as long as they took some of that time to complete assignments given to them by the Guardians. Spyro intended to get around to that later. For now, he wanted to spend as much time as he could with his friends.

"Spyro. Cynder." a new voice suddenly sounded from behind the two dragons and the golden dragonfly, causing them to turn round. Standing in front of them was a tall green dragon, obviously of the earth element, wearing a set of armour over his chest and a helmet on his head.

"Forgive me for interrupting you," said the Warfang city guard continued, "but I'm to deliver a message to your from the Guardians. They wish to see the two of you immediately."

"What is it that they want us for?" Cynder asked. The guard shook his head in response.

"I am sorry Cynder, but it is in my orders not to indulge that information with you. The Guardians will explain everything to you."

Spyro and Cynder glanced over to each other. Whatever the Guardians wanted, having a guard sent to inform them most likely meant it was important. That and the fact that the Guardians had asked for their presence specifically in a long time.

"Alright." Spyro nodded to the guard, "Where are the Guardians right now?"

"They are in their council chamber." the guard responded, "Follow me, I will escort you." With that he turned and began to head out of the dining hall. Spyro and Cynder glanced at each other before following him.

Sparx meanwhile, hovered there idly, watching as the three dragons walked off. "Oh boy." he murmured to himself "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" With those words said, he flew off to catch up with his two friends and the guard, and to see exactly what the Guardians wanted.

**OK guys, I am sorry for the long wait, but college is busy and I've been distracted by other interests. Sorry if Sparx isn't written that well and if the chapter gets weak at the end, but we're just getting started! So stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

Terrador gazed out at the city that lay before him. Warfang had suffered much from the war against the Dark Master and now, just as the city had finished recovering, it was once again in jeopardy. Thanks to the moles and their ingenious skills in crafting and engineering, Warfang had nearly been rebuilt to its former glory in the short span of a year. And yet now, just as everyone had settled down, ready for the new era of peace, a new threat had shattered it.

"Master Terrador!" a voice called out, pulling the Earth Guardian away from his thoughts. He turned around to face its source, the guard that had been assigned to the door of the Guardians' council chambers.

"Spyro and Cynder have arrived," the fire dragon informed him.

Terrador sighed inwardly. How he regretted having to thrust this responsibility onto the two young dragons. Hadn't they done enough? Hadn't they earned their rest? Then again, who else could he and the other Guardians turn to?

"Bring them in," he said solemnly, receiving a quick nod of acknowledgment from the guard.

As Terrador walked toward the Pool of Visions at the centre of the chamber, he was joined by Cyril and Volteer. It was quite surprising. The two of them had been so quiet, it was almost as if they weren't there at all.

The three Guardians stood around the pool as Spyro and Cynder entered the chamber, Sparx accompanying them.

"Spyro. Cynder," Terrador greeted the two young dragons. "It is good to see the two of you again."

"Oh, yeah," Sparx muttered. "Always good to see those two. Why does no one ever like seeing me?"

Paying no heed to the dragonfly, Terrador fixed the young dragons with a serious look. "I am sure that you are wondering why we have summoned you here this morning and, unfortunately, it is because we have dire news to relay."

Spyro felt his heart sink into his stomach. He knew that whatever bad news it was, it was serious. Why else would the Guardians summon the purple dragon to inform him personally?

Cynder felt the same way, but also felt a hint of worry. Not about what the news could possibly be, but what it would mean for Spyro. He had never been happier since they had saved the world and brought peace to it. What if this news was going to shatter that peace? What would mean for Spyro? How would he react?

As for Sparx... Well, he wasn't really all that surprised that the news was going to be bad anyway. "Figures," he grumbled. "Just can't catch a break, can we? And just as I was getting used to a life without doom."

"As you already know," Cyril began, paying Sparx no heed, "ever since our victory against Malefor, Warfang has managed to re-establish contact with other dragon settlements across the land."

"However," Terrador continued, once again taking over, "over the past weeks, many of these settlements have suddenly begun to go silent. We sent scouts to investigate and, when they returned, they brought with them the news we relay now."

"What did they find?" Spyro asked.

Terrador paused, closing his eyes in thought as a solemn expression etched its way onto his face. The silence lasted less than a minute, but it seemed like a hour before he opened his eyes again. "An army the size of which none of them had ever seen. Larger than the armies the Dark Master sent to lay siege to our city. No doubt that this army is responsible for the destruction of the villages, and no doubt they are marching toward Warfang as we speak."

Spyro's eyes widened in horror at the information. An army far larger than that of Malefor's? It didn't seem possible! He was begging to himself now, begging that this was all just a bad dream and that any second now he would wake up in his bed with everything the way it should be.

"But what species is this army made up of?" Cynder asked, clearly concerned. It couldn't be apes, as Malefor had cursed them for their greed following his return. The grublins, ogres and orcs were also out of the picture; they had been created by Malefor himself and, with his defeat, they had all been destroyed.

"The army is made up of a race that hasn't been seen in millennia," Volteer answered. "A race that almost laid waste to the Dragon Realms. A race that was, before the Dark Master, the greatest threat to dragonkind. A race that will no doubt stop at nothing to see our kind wiped from the face of the earth. A race that..."

"Yes, yes, yes, Volteer!" Cyril interrupted. "I believe that they get the picture by now!"

"As Volteer was saying," Terrador cut in, "this race has not been a threat to the dragons for over a thousand years. They are called..." He paused again, breathing inward before letting the final word leave his mouth. "...humans."

Spyro was conflicted over hearing that name. For some reason, it filled him with a sense of dread, yet at the same time he did not know why. The word itself didn't really sound threatening, but at the same time, after hearing from Volteer what this species apparently was, these humans did sound like a terrifying force.

"That is why I have summoned the two of you here," Terrador continued, "The human army marches closer to Warfang with each passing minute. It is imperative that we prepare ourselves for imminent invasion. We have already alerted the settlements that the humans have yet to reach, and have little doubt that the villagers are evacuating to safer areas. Spyro, Cynder, we ask you for your aid. Will you stand and fight to protect our city when the time comes?"

The two young dragons stood in place, silent as they processed the information. Sparx just floated there idly, not sure what to make of the situation. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Spyro spoke up.

"I'll do it."

The Guardians seemed slightly taken aback by the purple dragon's answer. They hadn't expected such quick acceptance. Maybe some slight resistance, anger even, at this duty being brought upon him; it was expected for a dragon his age, and especially after all he had already done for them all.

"Are you sure, Spyro?" Terrador asked carefully. "I understand if you do not feel that..."

"I said I'd help," Spyro asserted, a hardened look in his eyes.

Cynder inched closer to him before giving her answer as well. "You can count on me, too."

She turned to face Sparx, the golden dragonfly apparently oblivious to her staring. When she finally caught his eye, he quickly jolted.

"O-oh! Y-yeah!" he stammered, chuckling nervously. "Why wouldn't I be in on this as well? I mean, where would you two be right now without me?"

Terrador sighed in relief. "Thank you, the three of you. We will alert you if anything occurs, but for now, your time at the academy is to continue as normal. Now, I think we've taken enough of your time already. The two of you can run along now, you have two days to yourself to enjoy."

Spyro and Cynder nodded in unison and turned towards the door leading outside the chambers. As they exited, Terrador turned to Cyril and Volteer. All three had the same expression on their faces, one of worry and guilt.

"My friends," Terrador addressed his fellow Guardians. "Have we done the right thing? Thrusting this responsibility onto those two young ones?"

"What choice do we have, Terrador?" Cyril sighed. "Not even we know what the humans are now capable of."

"Spyro and Cynder have more than proven themselves," Volteer added. "When the time comes, they may be our only chance of surviving."

Terrador did not respond. Instead, he turned and headed back towards the balcony to stare out at Warfang's cityscape. Even with his fellow Guardians' encouragement, it did not ease the guilt he felt at giving this responsibility to Spyro and Cynder. They were still young and had their lives ahead of them, and to put them in this sort of danger pained him. It was during these times that he wished Ignitus was still with them. He would have known what to do.

Only time would tell if he had made the right decision.

"Well, that was a nice little talk, wasn't it?" Sparx said immediately after the trio had exited the chamber. "Always good to see what those three have to say, huh?"

The dragonfly's words fell on deaf ears. Cynder watched Spyro with concern as the two dragons walked down the hallway, Sparx following behind. The hardened expression on Spyro's face worried her. It wasn't the sort of look that displayed determination, far from it. She could see it in his eyes, both anger and confusion.

"Spyro?" she called out. The purple dragon in question didn't turn to face her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Cynder," Spyro answered roughly. "Don't worry about it."

"You're going to have to do better than that," Cynder answered back, quickening her pace until she was ahead of Spyro, at which point she circled around to face him. "Tell me," she asserted, looking him dead in the eye, "what's wrong?"

Spyro gave a heavy sigh, lowering his head as he did so. "I thought we were behind all of this, Cynder. I thought that, after all that happened a year ago, it would be over for us. All I wanted to do was live. To live my life the way I wanted to with you. And now all this has happened! These 'humans' show up and now we have to stop them like we stopped Malefor! Why does it have to be us, Cynder? Why does it have to be us?"

"Spyro," Cynder said softly, taken aback by his outburst. "I know how you feel. Everything did seem fine. But you have to remember that the Guardians have faith in us because..."

"Because we both saved the world," Spyro finished. "And they have even more faith in me because I'm the purple dragon. I'm not angry at them, Cynder, but we worked so hard and did so much to bring this peace. Now, it's just been taken away and it feels like it was all for nothing."

"Spyro," Cynder replied comfortingly, "you know what we did wasn't for nothing. If we didn't do it, we wouldn't be standing here right now. I wanted this peace to last as well, but we have to do what needs to be done. Just like before. And when the time comes, we'll stand together, come what may."

Spyro was silent for a moment, but for Cynder it seemed like an eternity. Finally, he gave a small smile. "Thanks, Cynder. I needed that."

"Anytime." Cynder smiled back.

"Come on," Spyro continued. "Let's go and...and..."

The purple dragon suddenly began to stagger. His eyes glazed over and his head began to lower in what seemed like exhaustion. Finally, with a soft groan, Spyro collapsed to the ground in front of Cynder.

"Spyro!" she called out frantically, shaking him in the hopes of getting a response. She received none. "Spyro!" she cried again, continuing her shaking in the hopes of getting anything out of him.

Sparx, on the other hand, just sighed. "Oh boy," he muttered to himself. "Here we go again."

**Okay, third chapter is up! Hope you like it. I would also life to announce that I now have a Beta-reader and editor for my story. Who is that you may ask? It's none other that the one and only... da dada da... Riverstyxx! Let me tell you, having her helping me out on this is just a privilege. She's a fantastic writer and one of my inspirations for starting this fic, so special thanks to her for her greatly appreciated contributions. In other news, the next chapter has no definite release, but when the action starts kicking in, I should be able to get more into it. So stay tuned for more**!


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Spyro felt as he regained consciousness was the pounding of his head. As his eyes fluttered open, he was unable to make out where he was. Still disoriented, he slowly rose to his feet, his eyes regaining focus as he did so. With his vision now clear, and the throbbing of his head subsiding, **his** eyes widened as he realised where he was.

The rock that he stood upon floated in an endless black void, filled with stars as far as he could see. Over in the far distance, the celestial moons floated side by side. In front of him there stood a familiar looking structure with architecture that reminded him of the Dragon Temple before the war.

"Welcome, young dragon."

The sudden voice nearly made Spyro jump out of his scales. Acting on instinct, he looked around in an attempt to decipher which direction the voice had come from. Of course, doing so was a futile effort, for the voice seemed to echo from all directions.

"Chronicler?" Spyro called out. "Is that you?"

There was a short pause before he received an answer. "Yes."

For a moment, Spyro was confused. The voice that spoke to him sounded familiar, but it didn't sound like the Chronicler he remembered. The voice still had a sense of great wisdom to it, but it also spoke with a warm, almost fatherly tone. He shook his head, concluding he had merely forgotten what the Chronicler sounded like.

"Why am I here?" he asked the space around him as he walked into the building. As he remembered, the spherical chamber inside was completely empty, except for the pool of visions that lay at its center.

"I have summoned you here, Spyro, because of the looming threat that endangers our entire race."

"The humans?" Spyro guessed.

"Indeed."

"But what do you want me to do? Terrador told me that the only thing we can do right now is wait for them to reach Warfang."

"He is wise to do so. There isn't much that can be done at this moment in time, but if you wish to emerge victorious, then it is vital that we talk in person."

That caught Spyro's attention. Were the humans really that much of a threat that the Chronicler needed to intervene with events? The thought filled him with worry, and he wondered whether even he could hold them back when they reached the dragon city.

"Do not fret now, young dragon," the Chronicler's voice said encouragingly. "As long as you live, there is hope for us all."

"I know that," Spyro replied, "and I'll do all I can to stop them. I just don't know if it'll be enough..."

"It will not be, young dragon," the Chronicler interrupted, his voice sombre, as if he regretted saying those words. Spyro felt his heart sink in his chest, shock overcoming his body. Did the Chronicler really have no faith in him? After all he'd done to save everything from the Dark Master?

"Not on its own."

"You mean Cynder?" Spyro asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not," the Chronicler answered. "She will indeed stand by your side of her own free will, but there is someone else who must fight alongside you if you are to be victorious."

"But who?"

As soon as the words left Spyro's lips, the pool of visions at the centre of the chamber began to glow brightly. Seeing this as his answer, he approached the pool slowly. Gazing into the waters, he could make out the silhouette of a creature of some sort. It stood on its hind legs like a cheetah, but he could not make out its features. As he leaned forward to get a better look, he heard the Chronicler's voice once again.

"Find this one, young dragon. Find him, and may the ancestors watch over you..."

* * *

Cynder stood by Spyro's bedside, keeping her eyes on the purple dragon, who lay there motionless. After he had collapsed without warning, she and Sparx had rushed him off to the academy's hospital wing. The doctor had assured her that Spyro was not ill, though he was puzzled as to why he would just collapse as he did. In any case, he had said to Cynder that Spyro would be fine and would most likely awaken before long.

Sparx had also backed the claim up, explaining that Spyro had had these episodes before but had awoken after a few minutes. Despite this, she still stood there waiting, not moving an inch away from the bed the purple dragon lay in, watching for any slight movement that indicated his regaining of consciousness.

Cynder knew that what she was doing was a little over-the-top. If he was going to be alright, why was she doing all of this? On the other hand, why shouldn't she? After all they had been through, all they had experienced together, she had every right to worry about him.

"Didn't you hear the doc?" Sparx asked suddenly, snapping her out of her train of thought. "He said he'd be fine. Why are you still here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Cynder replied, narrowing her eyes in annoyance.

"Hey, I'm his brother!" the dragonfly defended. "It's my job to be here when he's like this!"

"And I'm his friend, Sparx," she retorted. "I think I have the same amount of responsibility that you have."

"You know, I don't get why you won't just outright say it," Sparx suddenly said, beginning to chuckle."

"Say what?" Cynder asked, confusion replacing her annoyance.

"Come on, Cynder. Everyone in the whole academy knows about you and Spyro! It's not really gonna be a big shocker if you start calling him 'boyfriend.'"

"Then why should I say it, Sparx?" Cynder asked in annoyance. "If everyone knows we're together, what's the point of calling him that?"

Sparx was about to retort to her statement, but was cut off by a faint moan.

"Spyro!" Cynder cried in joy as he stirred in his bed. His eyes slowly fluttered opened, suddenly widened, and he sat bolt upright in the bed.

"Spyro, what's wrong?" Cynder asked in concern, taken aback by Spyro's sudden surge of energy.

"We have to go, Cynder," Spyro answered, turning to face her. "To the White Isles."

**Back at college now, so I though I'd upload the next chapter before that. Don't know what will happen now that college is back. I'll try to update when I can, so stay tuned!**


	5. Up for Adoption

**Okay guys, I've made no progress on chapter 4, and I doubt I'll make anymore progress soon. Additionally, I've come to the conclusion that writing fanfiction isn't for me. I've been distracted by other stuff, and I don't feel any motivation to continue. That's why I've decided to take this story up for adoption. While I would like to continue writing my story, I don't see much point when I'm not really motivated to do so. It's a shame that it's come to this; I had so many ideas for this story. I'd even though up of two sequels, but unfortunately, you won't be able to see them. Well, unless someone decides to adopt it that is!**

**Anyway, if you're interested in adopting my story, send me a PM and tell me why you think you would be a good match to this story. Hope to hear from some good people! Until then, farewell.**


End file.
